


Mark your name on me, I'll Mark mine on you

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [7]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Soulmates!!
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: quarantine fic challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Mark your name on me, I'll Mark mine on you

Everyone was born with the initials of their soulmate tattooed onto their skin in the first place they would touch. No that doesn't mean on your lips or genitals, but it could be on your butt if your soulmate is a dick and decides to slap you on the ass, it doesn't necessarily mean your initials would be on their hand, only if you touched them there on purpose. 

Simon's soulmate was going to touch his right cheek first. It was an odd, and rare, place to have a soul-mark, so Simon learned to cover it to avoid kids at school from teasing him about it. The initials that graced Simon's face were A.L.G. Simon had no idea who it was, he couldn't think of anyone he knew with those initials off the top of his head. Simon hoped that his soulmate was a boy. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if it were a girl, He knew he was gay. It would be cruel of the universe to put him with a girl he couldn't love like he should. 

Simon also hoped his soulmate was Blue. Blue was another gay kid from school who he had been emailing with for the last few months, they didn't know each other's names, only that they were both gay. Of course Simon would be disappointed if they weren't soulmates but he knew that it was highly unlikely that they were, yet still the slim chance they might be kept him hoping.

Simon checked his phone again, this time jumping up to open his laptop when he noticed he had another email from blue. 

TO: Hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

From: Bluegreen118@gmail.com

Subject: Soulmates

Dear Jacques, 

I agree with you, I would love for us to be soulmates too, don't worry you didn't scare me off. However we both know the likeliness of that is highly against us. But, If you'd like, we could exchange soulmate initials? I always keep mine covered in school so you wouldn't accidentally find out who I am, and if we have each other's initials we know we're soulmates, if not never mind. we will still be friends. Let me know what you think. 

Love, 

Blue

Simon stopped still. Blue wanted to share initials, just in case they were soulmates. Simon wanted to, the worst thing that could happen is they aren't soulmates, but like Blue said, they'd still be friends. Simon decided to reply right away. 

To: Bluegreen118@Gmail.com

From: Hourtohour.Notetonote@Gmail.com

Subject: Soulmates

Dear Blue, 

yes, I would love to share my soulmate initials with you, I also keep mine covered, not so you won't know who I am, but because of where they are placed. 

My soulmate Initials are A.L.G 

I'm not sure who it is but I hope that if it is you, I learn your name soon

Love, 

Jacques

within minutes Simon had a reply. 

To: Hourtohour.Notetonote@gmail.com

From: Bluegreen118@gmail.com

Subject: Soulmates

Dear Jacques, 

My soulmate has the initials S.I.S 

Love,

Blue

P.S

My own initials are A.L.G 

Simon.exe has stopped working. Or at least that's what Leah would say. Simon couldn't believe it. Blue had his initials. Simon Irvin Spier. 

Simon decided to text the Lunch table group chat. 

Simon: Guys, I have something Important to share. 

Leah: What is it? 

Nick: What? 

Abby: Tell us Si! 

Garrett: Spier stop with the suspense

Bram: Simon, Tell us in your own time. 

Simon: I uh, I think I know my soulmate.

Leah: WHAT?! TELL US EVERYTHING

Abby: ^^^^

Nick: ^^^^

Garrett: ^^^^

Bram: ^^^^

Simon: Okay so I don't know his real name but I've been emailing blue, the guy who anonymously came out on creek secrets, for months. He asked me to trade soulmate initials because we wanted to know if we could be soulmates. So I gave him mine first and he replied saying they were the initials of his name and that his soulmate's initials were S.I.S. I think I'm gonna die! 

Leah: Woah Simon! that's crazy, I'm happy for you and hopefully when you are both ready you can find out each others names. 

Bram: What do your initials S.I.S stand for? 

Simon: Simon Irvin Spier

Bram: Oh, do you mind me asking what your soulmate initials are? I assume you cover them? sorry for being nosy. 

Simon: Oh yeah sure, A.L.G. yeah I cover them because of their placement. 

*read by Everyone* 

Simon sighs and puts his phone down and looked back at his emails, contemplating on what to say to blue, when suddenly another email from Blue appears. 

To: Hourtohour.Notetonote@gmail.com

From: Bluegreen118@gmail.com

Subject: Soulmates

Dear Jacques, 

I know who you are. 

Jacques a dit, Simon says. Clever. you are Simon Irvin Spier. 

you have no idea how happy I am that you are my soulmate, however I fear you may not feel the same. But I believe it is only fair that, since I know who you are, you should know who I am. 

I'm sorry if I am not who you wanted or who you were expecting. 

Love, 

Abraham Louis Greenfeld. Bram for short. 

Simon was stunned into silence for the third time that day. Cute Bram. Soccer star Bram Greenfeld was his soulmate. Bram with the soccer calves and knobbly hands. 

To: Bluegreen118@gmail.com

From: Hourtohour.Notetonote@gmail.com

Subject: Soulmates

Dear Bram,

You have no idea how happy I am it's you. I have had the biggest crush on you for a while but I always assumed you were straight. 

Would you like to meet up sometime for waffles? like, a date? I have so much to say to you. 

Love,

Simon

P.S 

where are my initials on your body? yours are on my face!

moments after he pressed send, Simon's phone pinged with a text message. 

Bram Greenfeld: Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you Simon. Text me when and where to meet you. Your Initials are on the back of my left hand. I'm sure we both know how that happens. 

Simon smiled, So the universe hadn't screwed him over. In fact, it was super nice to him, gifting him one of the hottest boys at school. 


End file.
